1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of networked electronic systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of replacing a nonoperational networked electronic system with an operational networked electronic system via a network.
2. Related Art
Computers and other electronic systems or devices (e.g., personal digital assistants) have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers along with other electronic devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of a computer system or other type of electronic system or device is dramatically enhanced by coupling these stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computers or other types of electronic devices which are coupled to the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
The functionality of an electronic system (e.g., a handheld computer system, a desktop computer system, a cellular phone, a pager, etc.) is enhanced by including one or more communication ports for exchanging or sharing data (e.g., via a wireless connection or via a wired connection) with other electronic systems or with a network (e.g., a wireless network, a wired network, etc.). For example, a radio frequency (RF) communication port, an infrared (IR) communication port, or other type of communication port can be incorporated into the electronic system. A communication port is positioned in the electronic system according to a variety of factors, such as space requirements, industry standards, and convenience to a user.
A personal digital assistant (commonly referred to as a PDA) is a handheld computer system. It is appreciated that the personal digital assistant is a portable handheld device that is used as an electronic organizer which has the capability to store a wide range of information that includes daily appointments, numerous telephone numbers of business and personal acquaintances, and various other information. Moreover, the personal digital assistant can also access information from the Internet, as mentioned above. In particular, the personal digital assistant can browse Web pages located on the Internet. Typically, the personal digital assistant includes an electronic display device having a display area (e.g., a screen) that is smaller in size relative to a display area associated with a standard-sized electronic display device (e.g., 15 inch monitor, 17 inch monitor, etc.) which is part of a desktop computer system or a laptop computer system.
Typically, the personal digital assistant includes a communication port (e.g., an IR communication port, a radio frequency (RF) communication port, a serial communication port for coupling to a communication cable, etc.) or other wireless connection. For example, a RF communication port enables the personal digital assistant to couple to a wireless network. Once the personal digital assistant is coupled to the wireless network, a network access configuration is created for the personal digital assistant. The network access configuration enables a user to use the personal digital assistant to access the network resources. Unfortunately, if the personal digital assistant is no longer operational, the user is required to obtain a new personal digital assistant, requiring creation of a new network access configuration for the new personal digital assistant. Creation of the new network access configuration is an inconvenient process performed by the network infrastructure provider and by the network service provider. Moreover, the user is inconvenienced by creation of the new network access configuration since the user cannot access the network until the new network access configuration is created.
A method of switching a network access configuration associated with a first electronic system to a second electronic system via a network is described. The first electronic system is inoperable. The second electronic system replaces the first electronic system such that a user seamlessly transitions from the first electronic system to the second electronic system. The user continues to access the network resources using the second electronic system rather than the first electronic system. In an embodiment of the present invention, the network comprises a Mobitex wireless network. In an embodiment of the present invention, the network access configuration includes a network identifier. In a Mobitex network, the network identifier comprises a Mobitex access number.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an application for switching the network access configuration is invoked using the second electronic system. During a first phase, the application transmits first data to a network infrastructure provider. The network infrastructure provider obtains approval for switching the network access configuration from the network service provider. If the network service provider approves switching the network access configuration, the network infrastructure provider updates its databases such that the network access configuration of the first electronic system is associated with the second electronic system. During a second phase, the network service provider updates its databases such that the network access configuration of the first electronic system is associated with the second electronic system if the network infrastructure provider successfully updates its databases. At the conclusion of the second phase, the second electronic system can access the network using the network access configuration. However, the first electronic system is denied access to the network if the first electronic system attempts to access the network using the network access configuration.
These and other advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the drawing figures.
In one embodiment, the present invention includes a method of switching a network access configuration associated with a first electronic system (FES) to a second electronic system (SES), comprising the steps of: a) transmitting via a network to a network infrastructure provider (NIP) first data for requesting a re-association of the network access configuration to the SES, wherein the network access configuration includes a network identifier for accessing the network; b) requesting approval of the re-association from a network service provider (NSP); c) if the NSP approves the re-association, updating second data for controlling and managing access to the network such that the SES is able to access the network using the network access configuration and the FES is denied access to the network; d) transmitting to the SES the network identifier; and e) if the NIP successfully updates the second data, updating third data for authorizing and tracking usage of the network such that the SES is able to access the network using the network access configuration and the FES is denied access to the network.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes an electronic system comprising: a processor coupled to a bus; an electronic display device coupled to the bus; a communication port coupled to the bus; and a memory device coupled to the bus and having computer-executable instructions for performing a method of switching a network access configuration associated with another electronic system to the electronic system (ES), the method comprising the steps of: a) transmitting via a network to a network infrastructure provider (NIP) first data for requesting a re-association of the network access configuration to the ES, wherein the network access configuration includes a network identifier for accessing the network; b) requesting approval of the re-association from a network service provider (NSP); c) if the NSP approves the re-association, updating second data for controlling and managing access to the network such that the ES is able to access the network using the network access configuration and the another electronic system is denied access to the network; d) transmitting to the ES the network identifier; and e) if the NIP successfully updates the second data, updating third data for authorizing and tracking usage of the network such that the ES is able to access the network using the network access configuration and the another electronic system is denied access to the network.